


The Hardest Part is Trying Not to Fall Back Asleep

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tired Sex, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have lazy morning sex and it's v cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part is Trying Not to Fall Back Asleep

The once silent room was suddenly filled with an easily hated buzz, it startled them awake almost. It was subtle yet not even close to a gentle awakening. The sun wasn’t quite leaking in through the pale curtains just yet. The sky was at that blue where it was saying farewell to the Moon and good morning the Sun herself.

A head of curls seemed to bury itself more into a pillow at the noise. He didn’t want to get up. He really really didn’t want to go to work. He didn’t even want to get up to turn off the alarm so he went to nudge the older man who was laying next to him. When there wasn’t movement in response, he kicked harder at his legs.

There was finally a groan in reply from Hannibal. A tired groan like a big lazy lion awakening from a deep deep sleep. He felt yet another kick at his calf which was what really managed to pry his eyes open and become aware of his senses. The main one at least, which was his hearing suffering from the bleating of the clock next to him on the nightstand. 

“Turn it off.” Will murmured sleepily and nuzzled his pillow again. He heard a dog stumble up from the ground and walk over to the bed to lick his arm. Even if the alarm hadn’t gone off, he’d still have a swarm of dogs by the side of the bed for him to feed. Sometimes he swore they could all tell the time.

“I am, I am.” Hannibal sighed rather loudly and forced himself up. He reached over and pressed a button on the clock which freed them from the hideous noise. His hand had fumbled a few times for the right switch but eventually, it stopped and they were both grateful. Another sigh was released and he flopped back down on his side. Will had his back to him and the other’s dark curls were all he could see of the other man. They were fluffed and a bit frizzled, but there wasn’t much more to expect in an early morning like this. Hannibal shifted a bit closer and nuzzled Will’s shoulder, lips pressing against the skin on his collar bone and continuing where he wished.

He hummed softly at the lazy kisses he felt. They were placed on the back of his neck and under his ear and his shoulder. The kisses were loving and the occasional nudge of the nose was added with them. “Mm, so cuddly despite me kicking you awake.” Will spoke and he would smile if he was more awake than asleep. An arm snaked along his middle. 

Will didn’t even want to know what time it was yet. That just meant he’d be conscious of how many more minutes he had until he was forced to push through another numbing day. But some days it wasn’t too terrible. It’d be the hello’s and goodbye’s from his students that made him a little more happy than miserable. The simple texts from Hannibal, or even sometimes Beverly, throughout the day that distracted him from his work when he knew better to be grading papers than wasting it on the phone between classes. The hoard of animals that never failed to greet him when he returned home was what helped him through the smog that sometimes blinded his mind.

A sleepy and small grin was on Hannibal’s lips as he held Will. His arm pulled him closer and Hannibal pressed his hips up to his bottom, ghosting his lips at Will’s skin. A tent in his pajama pants easily explained for the sudden affection. Hannibal’s stiff member stayed there against Will and he nudged his nose to Will’s shoulder.

Will felt the hard prick through the thin fabric on his bottom and leaned his head back to an angle where Hannibal could place more kisses. “We have to get ready for work,” he said though the lips at the crook his neck still peppered lazy pecks.

Both heads of their hair were disheveled and mustered and neither Hannibal nor Will’s breath probably smelled the freshest. Their heads were still heavy on the pillows they lied on. Heavy with slowly lifting dreams that were as hefty as elephants and their arms and legs with equal weight.

“We can make up for the time we waste by showering together instead of separately.” Hannibal’s voice wasn’t lustful or heavy or even breathy. It came out more of a tired murmur that was accompanied with a quiet sigh. He rubbed Will’s arm gently and the other man smiled a bit.

“What a good problem solver you are.” He replied and turned his head a bit so he could repay Hannibal the shower of kisses he was being given now. They continued like that where Hannibal held Will’s wrist and both of them tried to reach with their mouths at any exposed part of the other’s skin until their lips grew sore. Hannibal’s hand was moving down to slip under Will’s boxers and Will’s mouth parted a bit then closed again to lick his lips as he got settled with Hannibal’s touch.

Hannibal’s hand started stroking Will’s cock slowly and he nudged the other man’s shoulder with his nose. His eyes were closed and the pace his hand moved on Will was sluggish. Despite that, he could still feel his husband growing firm in his hand. Will shifted comfortably against him and Hannibal pulled away his hand to tug down Will’s boxers. With a bit of spit on his fingers, he rubbed them against Will’s hole, repeating the action until it was wet enough to press in a finger.

Will let out a breath that a moan lingered within. He relaxed under Hannibal’s touch and felt as his finger moved in and out of him carefully. Then a second was added and he was clenching around the fingers with panting noises. “H-Hannibal.” He murmured gently as the fingers pushed in deeper. He kneaded his pillow gently and felt the fingers pull out but return to rub more wetness at his entrance. Will continued nuzzling into his pillow as Hannibal still fingered him and when he was done, he heard the rustling of fabric behind himself.

Hannibal pulled out his cock from his pajama pants and stroked himself, spitting on his hand to add to the slickness. “Is this alright, Will?” He asked, pressing the head of his cock against his hole and waiting to hear Will say yes with a nod before continuing. He kissed his neck, his shoulder, and behind his ear and he pushed himself in. Once he was stuffed in deep, he moved his arm around WIll’s waist again. The movements of his hips were slow, gentle. They had little force as he continued moving in and out of him and he pulled Will closer by his hips once again and moved his hand back to his cock.

As Hannibal stroked him and fucked him softly, Will was holding the arm Hannibal had wrapped around him. His mouth opened and closed and his tongue licked his lips as noises slipped out every once and again. Hannibal felt so wonderful inside him like this. So close, he was so close. “I love you, Hannibal.” 

“Oh, I love you as well, Will,” Hannibal whispered. His pace didn’t change, his hips nor his hand. It worked at a consistently lazy rate. He pushed in and out deeply from Will, just at a perfect angle where he could move with little effort.

A little bit of him wanted Hannibal to go faster. For him to quicken his hips and his hand on his cock. To fuck him so hard he was crying out into his pillow and sobbing out pleads for Hannibal to let him come so hard that he’ll see stars. But a different side loved it how it was. It was perfect, slow, and careful. Not that there was anything wrong with the previous idea, but this was simpler. It was close and it was all they needed for an early morning. “Tell me how much you love me.”

Hannibal made a quiet sound in Will’s ear. “So much,” He replied. “Up to countless numbers, my love. I could never say.”

Will laid his head back. He was in a position where he couldn’t easily kiss Hannibal, but he still made the effort anyway to press back closer to him. He was never going to be sick of hearing that. Not ever, and especially now. If he had the energy, he’d roll himself back onto Hannibal’s cock as he fucked him just to feel him deeper like that. He probably wouldn’t be so close to coming either if he had the energy as well. “Ah-- Jesus, don’t stop.” 

Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will’s back and nuzzled his shoulder blade gently. He wasn’t planning to stop, but the fact that he almost to the point of finishing was something he couldn’t help. His cock slid in and out of Will’s puckered hole and when he pressed in, the feeling of Will enveloping around himself nearly had him moaning for each time. He was warm and tight and it felt absolutely wonderful.

The pace Hannibal’s hand kept on his cock had him tensing and relaxing his muscles the closer he neared to coming. “God, Hannibal.” He started moving his hips along with Hannibal’s slightly, getting into his rhythm and whimpered into his pillow when he started coming. White streaks of cum painted the sheets as they spurted from his cock. “Shit, it feels so good,” Will whispered.

As Will clenched around him, Hannibal pressed in even deeper. It only took a few more thrusts until he was moaning in Will’s ear and coming inside him. He hugged around Will, letting out a shuddering sigh as he rolled his hips in and out gently. Nuzzling into the crook of Will’s neck, his hips finally stopped but his cock stayed buried deep inside Will. Now the only thing they had to do was not fall back asleep.

Will was half asleep and half awake when he heard his phone go off with a text. He opened his eyes and squinted, there was more light leaking into the room now. He leaned over to the nightstand to unplug his phone and then got settled back into Hannibal’s arms as he unlocked it. “Oh, shit.” He chuckled.

“What is it?” Hannibal murmured behind him and moved his head to peak open an eye so he could see the screen.

“It’s from Beverly.”

“What’s it say?”

“She’s asking how our Thanksgiving morning is going.” Will laughed gently.

“Is that today?” Hannibal sighed and Will nodded.

“You forgot to turn off the alarm last night.” He said.

“I suppose I did.” Hannibal smiled and kissed Will’s shoulder.

“I’m just happy we can sleep in now.” Will sighed and shut off his phone. He could reply to Beverly later and he set it to the side. “Let’s just go to sleep and we can clean up when we wake up again.”

“Sounds like a lovely plan.” Hannibal pulled Will closer and nestled up against him. “Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and kudos if you liked it and I'll love even more ^u^


End file.
